m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
17th Sunday Incident
This page relates to Hansa. This is meant to give both sides' views of the incident. Mekijjel's View On Sunday, February 17th, 2013, Cvb83838, Jijum, and Sonatherogue split apart from Hansa, declaring Hamburg to be an independent state, naming the new faction Ukraine and renaming Hamburg to Kiev. Mekijjel was contacted by Frisco1522 as soon as he came online at around 5:15pm EST. Becoming aware of the split, Mekijjel immediately began preparations to go to war with the splinter group. Ukraine gave no contact to Mekijjel, and so he was unaware of any of their intentions other than what he was told by Frisco. The Hansean forces, consisting of Mekijjel and Frisco, traveled south through the recently built Gottburg-Bremen railway tunnel. Upon reaching Bremen, Hansa declared war, though ill placing of lava killed Frisco, and Mekijjel retreated down the tunnel, attempting to use TNT to slow the Ukrainians, who were not far behind in pursuit. Mekijjel was killed quickly by Sonatherogue not far into the tunnel. Frisco and Mekijjel then prepared to defend Gottburg, and the rail tunnel was sealed, as well as the south and west gates. For the next 30 minutes or so, the two Hanseans continued to defend Gottburg from Ukrainian attacks. During the defense, Nerva, who happened to come by to observe, was killed by Jijum. When no more attacks came, The Hanseans launched an assault on Kiev, and quickly overwhelmed Cvb and Jijum, the only defenders. Much killing ensued as the Ukrainians made repeated attempts to escape. Cvb eventually did escape, at which point Mekijjel declared him not to be killed further. The Ukrainians were forced to surrender at around 6:15 EST. The peace demands were for Ukraine to leave Hansean territory. After peace was reached though, Cvb was killed several more times by Frisco, and Jijum and Sonatherogue left Ukraine. This incident ended with the complete destruction of Ukraine, and seizing of much Ukrainian materials. Cvb was later allowed to rejoin Hansa. In reference, it was I that declared war whilst in the tunnel. CVB's View On Sunday, February 17th, 2013, me and my friends Jijum and Sonatherogue decided to form a vassal state for the Hansa as a Military Junta of Ukraine. The capital was established in Bremen and renamed to Kiev. Everything was going fine and we were prepared to fight because frisco was thinking that this was an open rebellion. Eventually Mekijjel got on and was told that i revolted which was most certainly not true, all we wanted was to be a Dominion/Vassal/Protectorate state. The railway tunnel is where it all went out of control. Me and Sona saw Mekijjel and Frisco in the would be railway tunnel that i had no idea about till that day. We went down there and Mekijjel put lava down and declared war. We had no idea why he declared war. After he threw down lava frisco died and on skype we were all yelling "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK KILL THEM!" and such. After only being around for a half hour or so we went on our own offensive on Gottburg, Capital of the Hansa only 1000 blocks away, and broke through the wall with the diamond pickaxe that Jijum had. It was a very disorganized assault and failed miserably. We retreated to Kiev and prepared to defend against attack again. This also was disorganized and ended in frisco murdering us about 10 times and Jijum making a threat to Frisco before leaving the server. Benz and Nerva came to watch and when Benz came into the cell thing that frisco built i said "Benz can you stand in front of me for a second?" when he did i broke the wood block below me falling to the main floor. Seeing Mekijjel blocked the main door i bolted for a broken window and ran into the forest behind the Kiev Estate. While in the woods Nerva saw me and said nothing and Frisco was yelling at Benz for blocking me as usual. I ran back to the front of the Kiev estate where i saw Mekijjel with a sword and armor. I immediately said "Dont kill me please!" and he actually listened then frisco came back and saw me. Mekijjel made me pay with a couple diamonds and i went to grab my stuff to leave. In this frisco claimed i was stealing from the Hansa and killed me 5 more times as i tried to pack and leave. I eventually got my stuff and ran. After i got to explain all this to Mekijjel he said he was sorry and let me back into the Hansa. When i found the building frisco was holding all the armor and loot from the fighting i took my suit of armor, sword , anvil, and a stack of diamonds back. Sonatherogue moved to Laconia, Jijum moved to Anhalt, and i got to be the first to settle in the Dschungelmann Jungle Territory which was settled on the same day. Frisco1522's View On Sunday, February 17th, 2013, I was relaxing and working on the construction of my future home, Fort Flaksturmwagen, when suddenly I heard CVB gloating over the fact that his city of Bremen was going to declare independence. I at first figured he was full of it, soon to notice that he really did declare independece, and formed The Ukraine. Trying to keep the peace, I traveled to Bremen to talk them out of a war, when I noticed that they had changed their faction description to "UP WITH UKRAINE" and they proceded to declare war on Hansa. Since I had no Officer powers, I was entirely clear of starting this war, and had to defend my country. Figuring that they would be getting people online, and that my fort is the closest target, I strapped on my armor and raced towards chaos. I stalked outside their house for a good 10 min, when I noticed all 3 of them wearing full iron armor, and weilding diamond swords. Very unlikely for a nation that was striving for peace. Seeing my possible opportunity I broke down their window and rushed in, hoping I could take one of them down while they were afk. Being hopelessly outnumberd I started for the door, and began to run. But alas my efforts were invaine as i was eventually drained of hunger and killed. After respawning in Mekijjel's home/tower, I had to think of something. I searched the chests for any kind of war matterials, but they were gone. I took what I could and headed out to atleast keep watch on the 3 savages until reinforcements could arrive. Finnaly Mekijjel arrived, just as I ran out of food and starved to death. We both spawned by Mekijjel's bed and formed a plan. We grabbed what armor and weapons we could and headed out for the rail tunnels, hoping to arrive very soon and fast to Bremen to hopefully catch them unorganized. We stayed in the tunnels for about 7 minutes and were holding shift in order to avoid detection by our enemies. Eventually Cvb caught on and him and Sonatherogue rushed into the tunnels with death in their eyes. I managed to drop lava and set Sona ablaze, but was hit myself by a bucket of lava and soon after burned to death, with Mekijjel dieing soon after. Once we had both spawned back in Gottburg we had for form a second plan, when we realised two things. First, we had only 3 pairs of iron armor, and about 4 iron swords. And second that the rebels had decided to come attack us on our own turf! Me and Mekijjel rushed towards the gate to seal it off, but upon doing that we were soon ambushed and both killed realitively around the same time. Amazingly when we both spawned in Mekijjels room I had rushed downstairs to see Sona just leaving, and who had somehow missed us a mere 3 blocks above his head! We still managed to get some armor and we began to fight back. We caught Sonatherogue on the roof of a house trying to shoot us with a bow, cvb who was experiencing massive lag and was easy prey for Meki, and Jijum who we had to team up on as he broke in through the wall to the tower. After the fighting continued for about 30 min, we began to have the upperhand as we found we had gone from 2 sets of iron, to now 8. We then noticed that the rebels had ceased attacks on the city, and it was time for the imperial hansa fighters, to go on the offensive. We both ran at full speed to the rebel camp, in hopes to catch them offguard, and to be able to lock them in their house. We sneaked up to the east wall and waited for the right moment. After we both signaled we were ready, we struck. I began a charge through the window on the east wall, supprising Sonatherogue, with Mekijjel smashing through the front door and Killing Cvb, where we then both took down Jijum, the only armed member of the group. We then raced upstairs and killed anyone who dared to move. We yelled for the rebels to remain on their beds and not to move, and killing them when the decided otherwise. I had Jijum and Cvb cornerd in the house, while Mekijjel guarded the front door incase of any escapes. By this point sonatherogue had already called it quits and logged, but jijum then managed to make a bolt for the door and began to esacpe. I orderd Mekijjel to guard the door as I began the chase, which ended in jijum making a wrong turn, straight into my sword. When he logged, we knew we had just cvb to contend to. After covering cvb in a coble box around his bed, It became an epic staredown as Mekijjel secured the rebels resources. With benz watching over me, it was a waiting game. When ever cvb would break a block in the wall, I killed him. (Which turned out to be a couple times) Cvb then asked benz to stand infront of him in that box, preventing me to stop him from breaking the block under him, allowing his escape. Me and Nerva2004 raced into the forest in hopes of catching up with him, but our efforts were in vaine. We returned to the house, only to find cvb standing there with Mekijjel. After negociating peace terms, we decided to let Cvb go. My gut was telling me, dont trust cvb since hes pulled some bad moves in his day. I began to follow him into the forest, as he proceeded to punch me, which only further allowed my continuation of his death. I ran after him, catching him quickly and killing him on the spot. Low and behold, he was carrying tons of ores, diamonds, coal, etc. After FURTHER negociations, he finally agreed to leave our lands, and end this rain of chaos. Me and Meki headed home with the loot and upon arrival, placed them into chests for me to sort out. By that time our allies from USSR had finally shown up and were ready to help should the chaos start up again. Once the goods were sorted, I began to split the items 50/50 with myself and Mekijjel, celebrating over our triumph in battle. Members of the Ukraine Dominion Cvb83838, Junta General Jijum, War General Sonatherogue, Economic General Infidel13(Questionable), Going to be Tech-General